Travesura realizada!
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: Bromas y complots que realizaron los merodeadores hacia... prácticamente medio mundo. Y créanme: si para algo sirven, es para eso! XD Cap 2: Alguien le entiende a Sirius? o.o
1. El club de fans I

A ver si se entiende. Este fic no es cronológico... es más bien un listado de distintas aventuras y travesuras/bromas que "lograron" hacer los merodeadores. 0 Mary sues... 0 Gary sues. Lee si te interesa... a mi me interesaría XD (N/A: que modesta ñ.nUu)

TRAVESURA 1: EL CLUB DE FANS /PARTE 1/

Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts descansaban cínicamente en la tarde, Sirius Black y James Potter (ambos de 15 años) se distraían junto a un enorme árbol, en el que se hallaban haciendo prácticamente nada.

-Me aburro...-murmuró Sirius, al tiempo que volteaba hacia su amigo.

-Ni que lo digas...- le acompañó James, lanzando un bostezo- Qué hacemos?

-Mira, podemos hacer muchas cosas Prongs... pero no sé si quieras saber de ellas.

-Eh? -inquirió James, poniéndole atención a su amigo.

-Qué? te interesa participar en mi nuevo-loco-plan?- quiso saber Sirius, levantando una ceja con burla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARÉ AL DORMITORIO DE EVANS A ROBARLE LA ROPA INTERIOR A ELLA Y A SUS AMIGAS!- Exclamó James bastante enojado al recordar cuando su amigo se lo sugirió en pasados momentos de ocio.

-Hey! ó.o ese plan ya lo descarté -aclaró Sirius- El plan del que te hablo es mi genial-nuevo-loco-plan (remasterizado)

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente James y lanzó un suspiro- cual es? tendrás el gusto de decirme.

Sirius tomó aire...

-ES UN PLAN ESTUPENDO PARA ENTRAR AL DORMITORIO DE EVANS Y ROBARLE A ELLA Y A SUS COMPAÑERAS SU ROPA INTERIOR Y SUS DIARIOS!

-Quieres que te golpee, padfoot?- inquirió secamente James, después de escucharlo- por que te lo estás ganando.

-Vamos, Prongs! mira, que tu saldrás ganando: leyendo el diario de Evans sabrás si le gustas o no!

-Sin comentarios û-u -añadió James- Pero me estoy aburriendo bastante...

Fue entonces cuando James sintió algo cálido cerca de su oreja izquierda. Viró la cabeza y se encontró ante su amigo, que le soplaba al lado de ésta.

-Qué rayos haces?- inquirió James, poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita rápidamente- Estás viajado o que?

-Es que me aburro muuuuuucho! -3-... -contestó Sirius, con cara que le extrañó a James- Jugamos?

-Mira, ya empezaste a jugar al "Gay" verdad? ô.o- inquirió James, aun con su varita alzada.

-Pues si, es que no tengo nada más que hacer! XD -añadió su amigo- y que? jugamos? -3-

-En serio quieres que te golpee verdad? -.-

-Lo digo de broma, Prongs, ya lo sabes XD -continuó Sirius, comenzando a reírse- tranquilo! tranquilo!- y trató de acercarse a su amigo para darle una palmada en la cabeza, pero James se alejó de él lenta y burlonamente.

-Atrás o te denunciaré al Ministerio de Magia por acoso sexual ô.ó- dijo él entonces.

-Vale, pues eres afortunado al ser acosado por alguien como yo! ô.o

- Sirius...

-Lo sé... comencé a dar miedo -.-... -aceptó el chico, al escuchar lo que iba diciendo -lo siento... a veces se me pasa la mano jugando al "Gay"

-A mí nunca me han gustado tus jueguitos û.u... por que no vas y juegas con Remus?- inquirió de pronto James,  
acercándose nuevamente a Sirius.

-Por que el no sabe de bromas y me lanza una maldición al instante! û.u -contestó Sirius con berrinche y con tono de niño pequeño.

-Es que tus juegos dan miedo, amigo mío- reconoció James.

-Bueno ya que... te cuento mi plan si o no?

-No!

-Vamos! T.T- insistió Sirius- no hay ropa interior en ella... ni siquiera Evan está involu...

-OK! n.n- contestó James, antes de que su amigo terminara la frase- pero no deberías decírsela a Remus y a Petter también?- añadió dudoso.

-No sé ó.o es que Remus es medio "agua fiestas" (N/A: para quien no sepa... quiere decir que "siempre les corta las alas a sus amigos cuando van a hacer algo divertido) y Petter es un tarado.

-Me hablaban? o.o -inquirió Petter, que se acercaba a ellos junto a Remus Lupin.

-No, que va, wormtail ñ.n- corrigió Sirius (Inner Sirius: Si! te hablaba a tí! ó.o eres mi amigo pero eso no te quita lo tarado!)

-De qué están hablando?- quiso saber Remus, sentándose al lado de Sirius.

-Oh, no importa, lo que importa es que ya llegaste chocolatito! -3-... -dijo de pronto Sirius, adoptando una cara muy extraña y abrazando a Remus.

WURM! se oyó un extraño sonido acompañado de un nítido y azulado rayo de luz que salió rápidamente de la varita de Remus dirigida a Sirius, que cayó instantáneamente... OK! ustedes saben perfectamente que Sirius fue y siempre será un chico tenaz y ágil!... lo que en verdad pasó fue que al momento de que Remus lanzó el hechizo, Sirius sacó su varita y lo contrarrestó.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que juegues al gay conmigo! û.u- exclamó Remus.

-Te lo dije, Prongs ô.oUu -repuso Sirius, lanzando un suspiro después de haber contrarrestado por poco el ataque.

-Creo que la única cosa que hace Remus se porte agresivo es Sirius jugando al gay- pensó en voz alta Petter.

-Punto y aparte -.-... -terció Sirius, volteando hacia el cielo (Inner Sirius: JA-JA! me matas de la risa, tarupido! ú.u)

-Bueno... cuenta ya tu plan, Padfoot!- continuó de pronto James- No tenemos NADA que hacer y Remus ya comenzó a sacar su parte agresiva- entonces volteó hacia "Lunático" y de su túnica sacó un pedazo de chocolate- Ten Moony... pero tranquilízate ya, si?

-Si, claro -.-... -contestó Remus, tomando el chocolate rápidamente y llevándoselo a la boca con un podo de desesperación.

-Ah, si! nOn- recordó Sirius y su cara volvió a mostrar alegría- Ustedes creen que haya ALGUIEN lo suficientemente drogado y ciego-sordo-idiota que puede estar interesado en Quejicus?- repuso con interés.

-Jaja! pues claro que no!- Exclamó James, junto a una carcajada- por favor Padfott... que...

-Eso no importa!- lo interrumpió Sirius- el punto es hacer que EL crea que esa persona SI existe.

-Más bajo no podemos caer- dijo entonces Remus, dejando de lado el libro que llevaba para prestarle atención a su amigo- Mira, que eso es no tener nada que hacer en verdad.

-Moony, Sirius me sopló en la oreja -.-... -le confesó James, arrastrando sus palabras como quien no quería decirlo.

-Coff!... cómo decía: qué tenemos que hacer? ñ.n -corrigió Remus, volteando desinteresadamente hacia sus tres amigos.

CONTINUARA.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Por favor! me gustaría mucho saber su opinión! Dejen reviews aunque sea sólo para decirme que el fic apesta! XD acepto de todo ó.o Conforme vaya viendo la situación iré subiendo los demás caps.

C´ya! XD 


	2. El club de fans II

Gracias por sus reviews! y perdón por la demora pero estaba de vacaciones ñ.nU Pero bueno... al menos ya he regresado (No creo que alguien me haya extrañado pero bueh... XD) espero les guste éste nuevo capítulo y sigan mandando sus comentarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

TRAVESURA 1: EL CLUB DE FANS /PARTE 2/

-Es muy sencillo- citó Sirius mientras volteaba hacia sus tres amigos con una sonrisa maliciosa- Todo es.  
cuestión de enfoque #-#- e hizo un ademán extraño con sus manos y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Sirius nos vas a contar si o no?- se impacientó James mientras sacudía a su amigo del hombro, haciendo que éste volviera en sí.

-Ah sí! GoG...cómo iba diciendo o.o... es cosa de hacer un plan un poco elaborado y estar dispuestos a hacer de la vida de Snape una pesadilla grasosa ó.o... quien está conmigo?-repuso entonces alzando una mano.

-Yo! nOn- gritó James con un puño al aire.

-Yo también!- le siguió Remus y alzó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Todos voltearon a ver a Peter al ver que éste no respondía.

-He dicho: QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO? ô.ó- repirió Sirius, viendo de forma acusadora a Peter. Pero éste seguía mirando el suelo tratando de hacerse el idiota (N/A: bueno idiota ya está XD)

-Wormtail, contesta! ó.ó- Exclamó Remus.

-Ah si ñ.n... yo!- y levantó la mano temblorosamente con un poco de miedo.

-Hum... muy bien... entonces llevaremos en marcha el plan #347 de la colección "Infelicidad de Quejicus"-repuso rápidamente Sirius, tomando el libro de Remus y escribiendo el título en la ultima página.

-Oye, mi libro! ToT- se quejó Remus, tratando de quitárselo- Padfoot!

-No lloriquees Moony, toma- contestó Sirius y sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo, de su bolsillo sacó una esfera de chocolate y se la dio a su amigo.

-Oye, acaso crees que van a resolver todo conmigo dándome chocolate? ô.ó

-Qué? acaso no te gustó? o.-... -añadió canuto.

-Sipi, me encantó! #-#- exclamó Remus, abrazando la esferita y viéndola como un objeto sagrado.

-Hum, pero no iría mejor éste plan en la colección "Quejicus extinto"?- terció de pronto James, que había estado un poco pensativo.

-No! por que a esa colección van a parar solo planes extremadamente peligrosos que pongan en riesgo la vida de nuestro grasoso e imbécil enemigo- contestó Sirius, aun escribiendo enajenadamente en el libro de Moony (N/A: Eso quiere decir que SI han altercado contra la vida de Snape ñ.nUu)

-Vale- repuso James, encogiéndose de hombros- y que tanto escribes en ése libro?

-Garabatos... es que la pluma escribe cool #-#

-Dame eso!- gritó Remus- mi pobrecito Libro! T.T

-Ejem!- carraspeó Cornamenta- Y bien... cómo podemos comenzar el plan?

-Sentémonos!- sugirió (N/A: Mas bien ordenó ñ.n) Sirius y se dejó caer al césped.

Hecho éso, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo al pensar que estarían envueltos en ese plan por un largo tiempo hasta que quedara perfecto.

-Primero hay que buscar las características ideales en una chica para Quejicus- sentenció Remus, volteando hacia los demás- Si vamos a crear una fan imaginaria... deberíamos de hacer una por la que Snape se sintiera atraído después de todo, no?

-Bien pensado Moony, cabecilla de la maldad! #-# -le felicitó Sirius y desordenó con su mano el pelo de su amigo.

-Pero si Quejicus nunca se ha sentido atraído por ninguna chica- dijo tímidamente Peter- No creen que...?

-Excepto... Bellatrix o.o- recordó de pronto Remus- Padfoot a Quejicus le gustaba tu prima no lo recuerdas?

-Pero aunque odie a mi prima con toda mi alma... tampoco puedo dejarla al lado de ése graoso murciélago!

-No, no, no!- le interrumpió Remus- recuerda que va a ser una persona imaginaria. Pero podemos tomar cosas de Bellatrix para guiarnos.

-Perfecto!- le acompañó James y se acercó más a ellos.

-Y cómo se va a llamar?- inquirió Peter, tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-No sé... un nombre se nos ha de ocurrir, no?- terció Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Un nombre que la haga lucir imponente...

-Pero al mismo tiempo alcanzable...

-Y un buen apellido... para que Quejicus no vaya a tener problemas con eso de la sangre- añadió de pronto James.

-Hum... qué les parece "Narcisa"?- sugirió Remus, después de pensarla.

-Narcisa?- pensó en voz alta Sirius- Ese nombre me suena o.o... no sé porqué...

-Que tenga de apellido Black?- continuó Peter.

-Que? Estás loco? Quejicus no querrá tener nada que ver con alguien de la familia de Padfoot!- exclamó rápidamente James- Wormtail, piensa un poco mejor las cosas!

-Insisto en que el nombre "Narcisa" me suena -.- ...- continuó divagando Sirius. Por alguna razón ese nombre parecía ya haberlo escuchado... y no recordaba porqué (N/A: JA-JA-JA-JA! XD)

-Entonces "Black" no se queda?

-Que se quede- opinó Sirius- Después de todo... Quejicus al inicio del primer año quiso acercarse a mí justmamente por ser un Black...

-Pero... pero...

-Entonces "Black" ser�!- puntualizó Remus, con entusiasmo.

-Hum... "Narcisa Black"?... eso me suena familiar -.- ... (N/A: Más familiar de lo que puedas creer, Sirius! XD)

-Qué dices, Padfoot?- inquirió Remus, volteando hacia Sirius.

-No, nada! ñ.n

Bien... ya tenían el nombre...

-Y ahora?- continuó James- Estaría bien mandarle cartas anonimas al grasoso no?

-Pero cómo?- quiso saber Peter- No podemos entrar a la sala común de Slytherin... y si nos acercamos a él,  
será demaciado obvio.

-Peter no seas cabezota y abre más tu mente! ô.ó- se exasperó Sirius- por medio de algún hechizo podemos hacer que las cartas lleguen hasta su cama!

-Y ESO le hará pensar que es una Slytherin la que las manda!- exclamó extasiado James, cada vez más emocionado.

-Cierto! dos pájaros de un sólo tiro!- le acompañó Remus, con voz enérgica- Y así no habrían problemas con eso de las casas. Por que dudo quiera andar con una Griffindor o una Hufflepuff.

-Pero tal vez sí con UN Griffindor o UN Hufflepuff o.o... -pensó en voz alta Sirius. De pronto todos se le quedaron viendo- Qué? puede pasar, no? XD

-Sin comentarios...

-Podríamos mandarle además de cartas... algun regalito para que sienta interés el murciélago- sugirió James, viendo a los otros esperando una respuesta.

-Chocolates tal vez o.o- comentó Remus- ah no... eso sólo sería si Snape fuera yo n.nU

-Un jueguito de química tal vez le guste o.o- puntualizó Peter. De nuevo todos se le quedaron viendo- Qué? T.T

-También podríamos mandarle una que otra vez una foto de la chica imaginaria- continuó James.

-Sería fácil hacerlo. Sólo es cosa de tomar una foto de alguna chica común y alterarla con magia hasta que quede irreconocible- les dijo Remus rápidamente.

Y mientras James, Remus y Peter daban todo tipo de ideas... en la mente de Sirius los engranes trabajaban mejor que nunca y comenzaban a crear un plan un poco más avanzado para que ésa travesura fuera inolvidable. Sus ojos veían a sus amigos... pero su mente se hallaba en otro lugar...

-Blah blah blah blah blah- escuchaba Sirius cuando Peter hablaba.

-Chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate- era lo que entraba a los oídos de Sirius cuando Moony abría la boca.

-Sufrir�! doler�! será genial! llorar�! se enojará y suicidar�!- creyó escuchar Padfoot en una ocación cuando Prongs estaba hablando. Tal vez fue su imaginación... pero lo mas probable era que no XD

-Listo!- gritó sorpresivamente Sirius- Ya tengo el plan n.n ahora escuchen.

Y ante las miradas atónitas de Prongs, Moony y Wormtail, Padfoot comenzó a relatarles un plan sumamente complicado acompañado por croquis, gráficas y uno que otro dibujito mal hecho de Snape que de pronto hacía para que la explicación y el propósito se entendieran mejor. Pronto comenzó a marearlos y pasó de parecer un simple plan para una travesura a un plan de guerra cómo los que utilizaban los generales muggles que EXTRAÑAMENTE Sirius jamás había escuchado. A cada quien les daba sus posiciones y deberes mientras sus amigos escuchaban enajenados lo que decía Padfoof... no entendían NADA pero no se atrevían a decírselo, temiendo que Sirius comenzara desde el principio y los mareara más de lo que de por sí ya estaban.

-Y bien? n.n- inquirió finalmente el chico, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño en su rostro y la voz un poco seca por tanto hablar y hablar.

-Esto...- comenzó James

-Bueeeeeno o.o...- continuó Peter.

-Padfoot no entendimos niente -.-...- finalizó Remus.

-No hay problema! les explico lo que no captaron- exclamó Sirius, sin tomarle importancia- Desde qué parte dejaron de entender.

-Desde el principio û.û- apuntó Moony.

-Y porque dragones no me dijeron nada!- exclamó Sirius ya medio enojado.

-Por que temíamos que nos explicaras de nuevo!- Contestó James.

-Y no querían eso?

-No! T.T- contestaron al unísono los tres.

-Me hubieran avisado...

-Es que tu plan parecía más que nada plan guerrillero de Vietnam ó.ô!- continuó Remus.

-Vietqué?... qué rayos es eso, Moony?- Preguntó Sirius, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Nada, nada -.-

-Bueno... alguno de ustedes tiene otra idea? û.u- se rindió finalmente el chico, aun cruzado de brazos.

-Yo tengo una- anunció entonces James- pero la mía no tiene dibujos ni gráficas ni monitos en un plano- y señaló un mapa de papel que representaba Hogwarts con varias piedritas que representaba a cada uno de los implicados en el plan. Sirius se había tomado la molestia de hacerlos y hasta de ponerles a cada uno algo caacterístico para que no se confundieran. La piedra mas pequeña y redonda era Peter. La que estaba cubierta de chocolate era Remus. La que tenía unos anteojos de papel dibujados era James. Lamás bonita y cuidada era Sirius y una toda sucia y maltratada era Snape.

Después de eso, James explicó su "algo más sencillo" plan mientras Sirius lo interrumpía a cada rato,  
murmurando que no especificaba posiciones ni las caras que Quejicus debía hacer cada que pasara "X"  
cosa. Al final fue un plan bastante bueno y que además habían entenido TODOS. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a llevarse a cabo...

CONTINUARA...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

Ya lo saben... Reviews! reviews! reviews! quiero saber qué les está pareciendo XD 


End file.
